


Hangar 26-03-10

by Mr_Crocodile



Series: On the shoulders of Titans [2]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Basically there are a lot of monsters, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Kaiju, Kaiju AU, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Crocodile/pseuds/Mr_Crocodile
Summary: Hiccup and what few other survivors remain from the attack on Berk have to adapt to life as refugees in the English Channel safe zone.He dreams of fighting back and taking back his home, but how can a single human fight back against the monsters' onslaught?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: On the shoulders of Titans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Hangar 26-03-10

**Author's Note:**

> I had a crazy idea about putting the Httyd characters on a Pacific Rim/Godzilla type setting.  
> Here's the resulting oneshot.

**18th of November, 2098**   
**London, England**

Henry “Hiccup” Haddock was an idiot, an insane idiot. Everyone knew that, his friends, his father, that weird guy who lived in the apartment by Hiccup’s… Even Hiccup knew Hiccup was an demented moron… But it wasn’t as if he could stop himself from being like that!

Of course, a jury would probably not accept “I’m stupid” as his defence if… _When_ he got caught sneaking into a KDF base. If the guards didn’t kill him, Astrid would, and then she would make sure his body still had to go to prison. 

But what else was he supposed to do? After the last few Kaiju attacks in the North Sea and Western Europe, the european KDF branch was so depleted that they didn’t even have guards patrolling the fences anymore! And no one had done maintenance on the wire fences since the last time he had gone sneaking around! They were practically inviting him into Thames Base! They _wanted_ him to get in and steal check out their unused tech!

If no one else was going to put up a fight, then it may as well be the useless twig who found a solution to the centuries-long conflict.

Of course, all the reasonings and self-assurance were useless, useless in general to be honest, but specially in his current situation: Stuck under the heavy, bone-chilling rain of autumn London while he (so far unsuccessfully) tried to break into the most mysterious hanger he had been able to find.

It was really big! And the large doors on its front were locked up with padlocks, not even he could work around! 

(That second detail had really wounded his pride.)

Then he heard some vehicles moving around a hangar too close. That had led to him freaking out, which had led to more freaking out _but_ under the rain, which had led to him getting desperate, so now he was barely managing to hang onto the window he had broken (thank the gods for leather gloves) and learning on the go whether he was capable of holding his own weight, because of course the barrel he had used to climb up had to fall to the side when he jumped.

Good news was: He was capable of hauling himself up and through the window!

And what kind of idiot used normal glass windows on a military, possibly super-secret, hangar! It didn’t even have iron bars!

Bad news was: When he climbed through, he was rewarded for his effort with a two meter fall back down to the concrete floor! At least he managed not to break his head open like an egg.

Once he recovered from the fall, he stood up and took his flashlight out of his messenger bag, turning it on and starting the best part of these kinds of scapades.

The _looting_.

Of course, most of the stuff he usually found were spare parts and outdated equipment that he could either make himself or buy at prices cheap enough that it was not worth taking with him. No, he was looking for the rare treats and uncommon pieces, like the ice-box core he had bought from another scrapper a month ago, the one which turned Snot’s van into an inside out deep freezer. He was still saving up money to pay back for the damages caused by that “experiment.”

Of course, while looking for cool trinkets he could turn into prototypes and gadgets was fun, what really caught his attention was the fact that the hangar was much larger than he had originally thought. The place actually had a much larger underground level only noticeable from the inside, with the one he was in being partially composed of the concrete floor he had landed on (his back would be killing him for weeks). But most of it were metallic railings and walkways probably originally meant to give easy access to the upper side of the large shapes stored at the bottom, but they now where being used to precariously house dozens and dozens of the crates full of the stuff he was already bored of.

Because of that, he _clearly_ had to get himself to the lower level and check out those mysterious shapes. **_Clearly_ **.

Knowing his luck they probably would just be larger empty crates, or gutted vehicles, or outdated masers the KDF didn’t even have the resources to make use of again. But even that would be a treasure trove, if not for its usefulness for his projects, at least to make some quick and easy money.

The metallic clangs caused by his prosthetic hitting the metallic grates as he walked and later climbed down a ladder to the interesting stuff made him cringe more than once, he really did not want to have to run from a bunch of armed goons _again_.

Of course, those same sounds also had the negative effect of masking the quiet sounds made by someone else breaking in and following after him. Said person was also competent enough that, while he was mesmerized by what had to be the greatest finding of his life (him being mesmerized probably didn’t help his case either), they were able to sneak behind him close enough to slap the back of his head.

His eloquent response was to jump, scream, and trip in short order. He fell against the dark metal of the machine he had been inspecting and before he could say or do anything else, he was doubly startled by a very recognizable and irate voice.

“Henry Horrendous Haddock! What the hell were you thinking you absolute idiot?!”

“Hi, Astrid, good to see you here.” He tried to ignore the question with a shaky and nervous smile.

“Hiccup!” The blonde was in no way going to let him get out of this one.

“I know, I know… But what did you expect? They won’t let me join the KDF! Doing this is the only way I can help,” he tried to argue.

“Hiccup, there are reasons why this stuff is not being used!” She counter-argued. “And you are ignoring the fact that you are breaking and entering _and_ stealing on a military base!!!”

Before he could try to defend himself, she continued. “What do you think they will do to you when you get caught uh? What do you think that will do to us? To your dad?!”

“My dad has been a walking corpse since they forced us to evacuate Berk.” Astrid’s anger was replaced by sadness when she heard the defeat in his voice. “Only thing he does is eat and sleep and go to Gobber’s flat so they can get drunk together, the last of his strength disappeared when they told us there would not be an operation to look for survivors.” The young man continued with tears welling up in his eyes.

“And they won’t let us help! They won’t take me in as an engineer because I don’t have a degree, _even though there are no universities left to study in_.” He got up.

“They won’t let the twins or Snot enlist because they don’t have British citizenship, but oh wait! There’s no Scottish KDF branch… Because there’s no Scotland anymore!” Hiccup extended his arms and looked at the ceiling as if he wanted Thor himself to strike him out of frustration. But the thunder didn’t come.

“And you think running off to get caught in a place like this and sent to prison, or blowing up while working on one of your wonder-weapons will make things better?”Astrid argued back, stepping closer to him until their noses almost touched and he turned his head to the side, as if he were trying to look that the large shapes behind him.

“Hiccup,” She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look down at her face. “Even the best case scenario ends with you getting killed by a Kaiju. I know you don’t want what happened to Berk to happen to anyone else ever again, you have always had a heart a couple of sizes too big.” She smiled, it was a sad smile. “But you going off to waste your life won’t do that, it won’t bring Berk, your leg or my brother back.” Now she was the one trying not to cry.

Hiccup turned around, Astrid could see him close his fists and tense his shoulders probably containing whatever he wanted to scream or cry. And then he suddenly walked towards the large shape he had been inspecting before she revealed herself. He grabbed the large dark green tarp covering it and pulled with all his strength.

And she saw _it_.

The size of a fighter jet, no, even larger and it was dark as a moonless sky, with a metallic shine to it which made the sharp contours of it stand out even in the dark.

“What… It… It looks like… a dragon? What the…?”

“The Japanese use something similar.” Hiccup started explaining to the baffled girl. “I mean… Theirs look like dinosaurs because the Japanese are obsessed with dinosaurs, but the concept is the same. Instead of building a single Kaiju-sized mech suit, they use teams of medium sized ones to fight Kaiju with superior numbers and tactics more complex than ‘punch the thing and hope it can’t punch back’. It has its drawbacks and advantages, but it works.” Astrid started formulating a question, but he beat her to it. “No, I also have no idea why these are here gathering dust instead of being put to use, but point is, they are here and we can use them.”

“We can use them?” She quoted. “Wait wait wait! Hiccup! Are you crazy? You want to pilot this?” Astrid was understandably surprised.

“Yes. Don’t you get it Astrid? This can-will be our fighting chance, if the KDF won’t do anything, if all of mankind refuses to fight back, then we will and we will win.” Astrid didn’t want to believe him and his crazy plan, she didn’t want to join in on his insane endeavour, no matter how much determination and hope his beautiful green eyes held.

But she looked at the… Dragon, she looked at the wondrous machine… 

And for the first time in years, she dared hope, hope that they could fight back as crazy and fatally dangerous as it sounded.

“Wait,” Her train of thought derailed. “You said ‘these’, not ‘it’... You mean…” She looked at the rest of the tarp covered shapes, and then looked back at him and saw him grin like he hadn't in years. He moved towards the other and started uncovering them too, she didn’t stop him.

They each were different, from the reddish daemon the size of a cargo plane, to the brown tank-like one. But one in particular caught her attention, blue and yellow and covered in blades and spikes but as sleek and beautiful as a Valkyrie, like a bird of prey from Valhalla.

When Hiccup turned around to gauge her reaction, he was gifted with the sight of that savage and excited grin she used to have backwhen in Berk when she was about to get into a fight, the smile he loved missed so much.

“And, you think you can make her-them work?” She asked with a beautiful glow in her eyes.

“I don’t think, I know.” He confirmed with confidence. “Question is, are you in?”

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other in silence for a heartbeat which felt like an eternity.

“Of course I’m in you insane idiot, time to take the fight back to those monsters.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> And a reminder that I CRAVE comments and reviews!


End file.
